infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina d'al Cazarosta
Lady Katarina d'al Cazarosta is the only child of the Earl of Leoniscourt, and an agent of Royal Tierran Intelligence. Personality Lady Katarina is intelligent and quick-witted, usually smirking, and often ready with a barbed retort. Due to the nature of her work, she tends to take an evasive approach toward questions, and will either avoid personal questions outright, or reveal as little as possible. She is argumentative, and unafraid to state her opinion, but will grudgingly admit when she is wrong. Katarina has also been described as a patriot, and has an obvious ruthless streak. Biography Early Life Katarina was born in 589 OIE, the first and only legitimate child of the Earl of Leoniscourt. Her mother resented her for not being born a man. She had a close relationship with her adoptive brother, Caius d'al Cazarosta, likely due to the abuse they both suffered at the hands of her mother. Katarina's mother would eventually die under suspicious circumstances. Katarina was later sent to Aetoria to make her debut. There, she became a prominent member of the Circle, as a close friend and confidant to Princess Isobel. As the Earl's only child, Lady Katarina is destined to one day inherit Leoniscourt, meaning that whoever marries her will become the Earl as well. Katarina is not without cunning, however, and will likely find some way to ensure that her would-be husband will support her own goals and ambitions. Service to RTI Recruitment It is unknown when exactly Katarina caught the notice of Royal Tierran Intelligence, why they decided to recruit her, or what sort of training she was given, but at some point she joined their organization. She soon became involved in planning a scheme that was meant to end the war. The Disgraced Dragoon If the Dragoon Officer deserted at Blogia, he is removed from active duty and put on half-pay. In 608, Lady Katarina visits him with an armed bodyguard. She introduces herself with only her first name, and refuses to reveal anything else about her identity. She then takes him to the Royal Tierran Intelligence headquarters in Aetoria. There, she introduces him to Viscount Barithorne, the head of RTI's Aetorian Branch. They offer the Disgraced Dragoon a chance at redemption. They will clear his name, buy him a Captain's commission, and give him command of a Squadron. In return, he must serve as their agent in Antar, and carry out their interests. Arrival in Antar Katarina arrives at Noringia in 609. There, she meets the Dragoon Officer in Cunaris's office, and gives him an assignment to escort a vital shipment of artillery to Havenport's Division in Kharangia. She also warns him of an infamous Antari partisan named Strellyk, who has raided several supply caravans. Convoy Escort Lady Katarina accompanies the Dragoon Officer as he escorts the shipment. When the convoy is attacked by Strellyk's men, she will judge the Dragoon Officer's response, and criticize him after the battle if he did not pursue the partisans into the woods, though she might withdraw her objection if the Dragoon successfully convinces her otherwise. She then takes out a map and points to a location she believes is the most likely point of ambush, though it is possible that the Dragoon Officer and his Lieutenants are already aware of that. Siege of Kharangia Katarina is encamped with Havenport's Division during the Siege of Kharangia, with a bodyguard of Grenadiers. The Dragoon Officer can visit her and try to uncover more about her, but she replies only with evasions and vague answers. If the Dragoon Officer is a disgrace, she will summon him to a meeting, and demand that he volunteer for the Forlorn Hope in the upcoming assault against the city. She does not tell him why she wants this, but implies it might be a test of his abilities, or an attempt to deny another officer a chance at advancement. The Dragoon Officer is given no choice in the matter. Journey North In 610, Katarina accompanies the Dragoon Officer north during his mission to escort the Takaran Ambassador, Cassius vam Holt. She argues against letting Cassius fight in battle. Later, at Fort Kharan, when the Dragoon Officer is deciding which route to take, she advises him to choose the longer safer route east, instead of the direct and more dangerous route north. Though she can potentially change her mind when the Dragoon Officer points out the supply issues with the eastern route. Advising the King Lady Katarina spent several months in close proximity to King Miguel, likely discussing the plan to end the war, or bringing important RTI reports to his attention. The Secret Mission If the Dragoon Officer is on good terms with Katarina or is a disgrace, she will approach him and request that she join him on a secret mission to the north, but refuses to say anything beyond the fact that it will break Khorobirit's power and make history. A Disgraced Dragoon has no choice but to accept, but a regular Dragoon Officer is allowed to refuse. If the Dragoon Officer accepts the mission, Katarina then introduces him to the mission's commander, Daniel d'al Lefebvre. If the Dragoon Officer is not a disgrace, and is on poor terms with Katarina, then she selects an officer of the White Rose Lancers to embark on the mission instead. Katarina accompanied Lefebvre and his men north, to the ancient Antari fortress of Januszkovil. There, Lefebvre told his officers of his plan to capture it, before revealing their true objective: to capture or kill Prince Khorobirit's family. If the Dragoon Officer is present, he confronts Lady Katarina. She is remorseful, but claims it is the only way to ensure Tierra's survival, and it is too late for the Dragoon Officer to back out. Ultimately, the officers involved are forced to go through with it, whether they are happy about it or not. The Battle of Januszkovil When Lefebvre chose to spare the Antari soldiers who surrendered in Januszkovil's courtyard, Katarina objected, but Lefebvre overruled her. She then insisted on accompanying Lefebvre into the keep. Lefebvre, not wishing to waste any more time arguing, grudgingly allowed this. Lady Katarina was present during the capture or death of Princess Anna. If Anna is killed, Katarina expresses disapproval for Lefebvre's decision. If she is captured, then Katarina gloats over her victory, enraging the Antari Princess. Upon finding out that Lady Aleksandra made an attempt to flee through the courtyard, Katarina demands to know what happened, expressing approval if Aleksandra was killed or captured, and disapproval if she was allowed to escape. End of the War Katarina's plan to attack Khorobirit's family achieved the desired result. Out of grief or rage, Khorobirit blundered into the trap set for him at Kharangia, resulting in the destruction of his army and the end of the war two years later. She later meets the Dragoon Officer at the docks, shortly before his departure back to Tierra. There, she reveals her true identity as a daughter of House Cazarosta. If the Dragoon Officer voluntarily participated in the Battle of Januszkovil, she also presents him with the Secret Service Cross. If the Officer was not at Januszkovil at all, then she instead reveals what happened during the battle, including the attack on Khorobirit's family. They then part ways, with Katarina leaving on a ship bound for Leoniscourt. Quotes